Flashback!
by ZebraaLovee
Summary: A 13 year old girl named Lily finds her town being attaked by Captain Grant Sparrows's crew. She is taken aboard, and the Captain's son finds himself falling for her. Will Lily protest, or will she let herself go? A romance action humor tale
1. Nothing is Impossible

"…It's the child on her wedding day, it's the daddy that gives her away, something beatiful. When we laugh so hard we cry, all the love betw.." _BAM!_ I slam down the snooze bar on my alarm clock, considering that the time is 6:35 am. Moaning from the lack of sleep that I had, I turn on my lamp beside my bed, and look around my room. Clothes are strewn on the floor, my dresser is cluttered with lip balm, lip gloss, lotions, bandanas, the alarm clock, loose playing cards, c-d's, and God-Knows-What. I look over to my bed, where my sheets are crummpled and looking rather tempting to crawl back into, but i resist the urge. To the side of my bed is my lamp, and a crowded desk. Its contents on the surfeace include more makeup, c-d's, books, paper, all that good stuff. I go over to my closet, and hastily pick out and outfit. I take out my lacrosse sweatpants, and my favorite shirt, (a red short sleeved t-shirt with 'Im a little nutty' on it, with a pair of dnacing Chip & Dale.), and put it on. " Crap, I didn't do that LAP assingment." I thought to myself. I go downstairs, and get my lunch ready. I put some dry cereal in a bag, and grab my dark green messenger, ( which, of course is coverd in sparkle glue and pins.), slip into my American Eagle flipflops, and fly out the door. As I quickly walk down the steet, something doesn't feel right. Its extremly quiet, not a trace of a wind, not even a breeze. I look at the sky, which holds gray clouds, threatning rain. As I wonder whats going on, I hear a crack in the distance. From watching all of the pirate movies in time, (okay okay, not really, but you get what I mean.), I can sense that it's a gun shot. I know, that Port Royal, South Carolina was once a British port, and I have heard all of the Ghost Stories, but I never believed them. Could it be, pirates? "But that's impossible!" I think to myself. Then, I hear screams from the other street. I tighten my grip on my bag, and go through an alley way to investigate.

Xoxoxoxox. Sorry the 1st chap is so short!


	2. The Chase

I clutch my bag tightly to my side, and go through an alleyway to get to the other street. I peek around the corner, only to see that pirates, yes pirates are attacking my town." WHAT? This isn't possible, pirates cannot be here! It just can't be happening!" I think to myself. Then, to my horror, a pirate spots me, and shouts to some others behind him. He points at me, and they start to run at me. For a few seconds, it takes my mind to send a message to my body to get the hell out of there. Then, I sprint back through the alley, and down my street. I knew that I couldn't go home, because I had no siblings, and my parents were both at work. For once in my life, I regret being an only child. As I race through the streets, I can sense that the pirates are hot on my heels. My bag is weighing me down, so I have to make a descion. I fumble with the zipper on off the outer pockets, and take out my inhaler. I know that I better hang on to it. I shove it deep into my pocket, and drop my bag behind me. I hear one of my pursuers stumble, and hear the sickening thunk as he hits the ground. The others are not phased by this, however. I keep going, but soon my breath if coming is wheezy gasps. "Why, oh why me to have asthma?" I say under my breath. I can tell that the pirates are wearing out, but they have guns. God knows how long until they shoot me… This scares me, but as soon as I think it, the next thing I know, I am on the pavement, cold from the morning.

"You gave us quite a chase there lass. But we can tell that you're tired. Come along, we haven't got all day to chase you, nor the energy." One of the pirates says to me. As I try to struggle against a younger one who looks about 20 or 25 years of age, I know that I'm no match for him. I let myself be half led, half dragged to a ship that's all black. " I think that the painter of this ship ran out of originality while he was choosing colors." I thought to myself, as I was rowed over in a small boat. As we climb up the rope ladder, I look back at my town. But am shocked at what I see. It's not the modern town that I knew, but an old British port, half of it engulfed with flames, but the whole with screaming citizens. Though am still dressed in my clothes, I notice that my shoes had fallen of during the chase, but I hadn't noticed. Then, an older man, looking the age of about 30 and a younger boy, who I guessed was a teen-ager, walked up to my captors and I.

"Well, well boys, what have you got?" The older one asked, who I persumed to be the captain.

"Oh, you know. A young girl who we thought could be of use to us. You know, around the ship." Says the younger one. I glare at him, not saying word. He just smiles smugly at me. I look at the teenage boy, who I see is smiling at my show of leg, since I rolled the pant legs on my sweats. I blush, knowing that in older times, ladies showing a lot of leg were, excuse my language, a bit sexier than most. I try to get my hands loose to pull it down, but with no luck, since there were being held by Mr. Smug Face.

"Jack, would you like to show this lass around the ship?" I heard the Captain ask. He nods, still staring at my leg. I pull away roughly from the other pirates, and follow this 'Jack' around. He leads my down into the lower parts of the ship, and then to a locked door. He pulls out a key form his pants pockets and puts it into the lock.

"Swiped it from my father." He gestures towards the key. I nod, and cross my arms over my chest. He puts his hand on the small of my back, knowing that I wouldn't let him take me by the hand, and gives me a small push into the dark room.

" This is where we store the rum. One of my personal favorite rooms on this ship." He says as he pulls me in. "So, do you have a name, or are you mute?" Jack adds a grin to his last statement.

"My name is Lily. Lily Bridges. I'm 13." I state my age, even though he doesn't ask me too. I finally have the nerve to look up into his face, and study it. He has chocolate brown eyes, with a playful glint in them, a strong face, and a smile that makes me weak at my knees. "Wait, weak at my knees? No, I can't let myself go. Hes a pirate! Come on Lily, pull your self together!" I scold myself in my head.

"Interested in my face, luv?" He asks. I look away, embarrassed by his words. "Why, oh why did Jack have to be so cute? And why did I have to fall for him?" I think to myself.


	3. A Sister Not Forgotten

When I stepped into the room, with Jack close behind, I heard the hiss of a match being lite. Then I saw Jack holding a lantern, which basked the room in a golden glow. The door behind us shut with a heavy thud. I wondered if we could even get it open to get out. I drop my hands to my sides, and run my fingers over the rum bottles, which are in all different shapes, sizes, and colors. I wondered who could drink a whole rom full of rum. But then remembered that this is a pirate ship, any _one _man here could drink all this, if he had the chance. I let out a small laugh at this.

"So, want somethin' to drink?" I had almost forgotten that Jack was behind me.

"No." I reply back to him.

"Alright, your loss." I can almost hear him grining as he says that. I roll my eyes. Suddenly, his arms are around my waist. I pull away from him. I don't even know him that well yet, and he is trying to make a move on me.

"I…er…sorry Lily."He mumbles, growing red with every stammer. I nod my head to show that I acknowledged his apology, and keep walking around the rum room.

"How about I show you where you're room is, savvy?" Jack mumbles again. Still saying nothing, I nod my head and follow him out the door, which by the way, Jack got open on his own.

With Jack in from of me, leading me downa labryth of halls, I study his walk. He walks tall and proud. He looks about 5'9, which puts a good 3 inches between us. Not to mention 2 years.

Jack rounds another corner, which leads us down a smaller corridor, with only one door at the end. He opens the door, to reveal a nather nice room. It has a twin bed, a vanity, wardrobe, and even a bookcase! Not at all what I expecetd my quarters to be.

"This was my sister room. She died a couple years ago. Well, I'll be seeing ye 'round." Jack quickly states, then turns around to leave. Im still behind him, so he has to stop and look down at me.

"Thanks" I say quietly, looking down at the dark wood floor. To my surprsie, he lifts my chin with his strong hand, and kisses my cheek. I blush, quickkly walk past him, and shut the door. As his footsteps fade, I take another look around the room. I go over to the bookshelf, and pull out a book. It was a little bit smaller than the rest, but much thicker. I open it to see what it was. In the very first page, it said;

This is the diary of:

Jaqueline LeAnne Sparrow 

I let out a gasp and shove it back onto the shelf. I quickly take out another leather bound book. This one was of maps. I took it off the shelf, and padded over to the bed. I lay on it, stomach first, legs crossed in the air, elbows propped, and began to study what 18th century pirates knew to be the world.


	4. The Captain

After what seemed like forever, (which I'm sure it wasn't), I finished the map book. I heard a knock on my door, and I hastily pushed the map book back on the shelf. I went over to the door, and opened it, for it to reveal Captain Grant Sparrow.

"Hello, I'm Captain Grant Sparrow. Jack, my son, told me that your name is Lily Bridges, that correct?" Captain Sparrow said in his deep voice, with a touch of friendliness, which I was more that welcome to hear.

"Yes, my name is Lily Bridges." I say to answer her question.

"Well, I'm not sure if Jack told you this or not, but this was his sister's room. He name was Ja…"

"Jacqueline, yes, I know. Uhh, Jack told me her name." I quickly covered up. I didn't want to mention the diary, because I kind of wanted to read it, and also, what girl, alive or dead, wants her father reading her diary?

"Yes, well, a few years back, she was traded. Her 'lover' traded her soul to Davy Jones. And we… we haven't seen her for… years." He was looking off into space, with a sad expression on his face. I think he would have cried if I weren't in the room with him. I wonder what it would be like to be traded to Davy Jones. By you're boyfriend too! Well, I hope that I don't have to find out.

Then, I have the courage to ask Captain Sparrow a question.

"Captain, why am I aboard your ship? I mean, what did I do to trigger your men to chase me down, and take me here?

"Aye, lass, I knew ye would be asking that question soon. Well, let me tell you one thing first, I didn't ask them to capture any innocent people, such as your self. Its just, once in a while, when we raid a town like yers, my men they…. ah, let me put it this way. They couldn't find enough gold, so they took ye instead. That make sense?" He ended kind of angrily. Which made me feel a great sense of pride for him. He didn't want innocent people captured. I nod my head. But, I still didn't get how pirates could be in my town, when all this probably happened over 240 years ago! Then, the Captain speaks, which stops my train of thought.

"Well, I best be goin' now. Oh, and by the way, I think that my son, Jack, likes you a bit more than a friend." He grinned like Jack, which is probably where he got his infamous grin.


End file.
